Dragon Tournament
The Dragon Tournament is a 7 day tournament, similar to, but separate from, the Dragon League, where Trainer's have a team of their dragons fight opponents for Battle Points and a chance at various prizes. These prizes include: Crystals ( ), Gold ( ), Essences, Food ( ), Rare/Unique Dragons, and Battle Energy ( ). Dragons that participate in the Dragon Tournament gain Rank Points for each "kill", but do not gain any credit toward the completion of their current Dragon League, as these are 2 completely separate aspects of Dragons World. How it Works The Dragon League and Dragon Tournament share Battle Energy ( ). Battle energy is recuperated by the player at a rate of 1 per hour. If a player has 3 or more accumulated, this recuperation halts until you have less than 3 available . If you have battle energy, you can fight opponents in the Dragon Tournament (or Dragon League, if you prefer). Depending on the level of your opponent, you receive Battle Points for winning each tournament battle (or a small amount of Battle Points for losing). You gain no battle points for any Dragon League battles you may participate in during the duration of a Dragon Tournament, however these battles will still use . * Rewards are given for "Winning Streaks" of up to 20 victories in a row. These rewards may be earned multiple times during the course of a tournament, and include Battle Energy ( ), Crystals ( ), and Essences. * Accumulated Battle Points are used to determine a player's final Prize for the tournament. This prize may contain: Gold, crystals, food, and the rare Gargoyle Dragon or Battle Dragon. * The trainer's overall place in the tournament is also calculated and prizes are given based upon this placement. The ultimate Dragon Tournament reward is the Hydra Dragon which is given out as a prize to only the top 3 finishers (most accumulated Battle Points) in the tournament. Winning Streak Rewards Winning Streak 1.png Winning Streak 2.png Winning Streak 3.png 3 Win Streak: 1 6 Win Streak: 1 9 Win Streak: 1 12 Win Streak: 1 15 Win Streak: 1 and 1 18 Win Streak: 3 20 Win Streak: 2 and 5 Battle Points Rewards Battle Points 1.png Battle Points 2.png Battle Points 3.png Battle Points 4.png Battle Points 5.png Battle Points 6.png 150 Battle Points: Medal XVII: 2 , 650 , and 20,000 250 Battle Points: Medal XVI: 3 , 800 , 25,000 , and 1 850 Battle Points: Medal XV: 1,000 , 35,000 , and 1 1,800 Battle Points: Medal XIV: 1,500 , 45,000 , and 1 3,250 Battle Points: Medal XIII: 3 , 2,000 , 55,000 , and 1 5,250 Battle Points: Medal XII: 2,500 , 75,000 , 10 , and 1 8,000 Battle Points: Medal XI: 3,000 , 95,000 , 15 , and 1 10,500 Battle Points: Medal X: 3 , 4,000 , 100,000 , and 1 13,500 Battle Points: Medal IX: 5,000 , 150,000 , and a Gargoyle Dragon 18,000 Battle Points: Medal VIII: 3 , 6,500 , 200,000 , and 25 22,000 Battle Points: Medal VII: 8,000 , 250,000 , 35 , and 2 27,500 Battle Points: Medal VI: 10,000 , 300,000 , 45 , and 2 35,000 Battle Points: Medal V: 3 , 12,500 , 400,000 , and 55 43,000 Battle Points: Medal IV: 3 , 17,500 , 500,000 , and 70 52,500 Battle Points: Bronze Medal: 20,000 , 650,000 , 90 , and 3 63,000 Battle Points: Silver Medal: 27,500 , 850,000 , 125 , and 3 75,000 Battle Points: Gold Medal: 35,000 , 1,100,000 , and a Battle Dragon Tournament Rank Rewards Tournament Rank 1.png Tournament Rank 2.png Tournament Rank 3.png Tournament Rank 4.png Tournament Rank 5.png Tournament Rank 6.png Gallery TournamentUpdateApril18.jpg Unique-2014-04-09.png